


My Little Lou

by The_Gardners_Cigarette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Louis, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Hand Feeding, Harry spoils him, Infantilism, Louis has so many stuffies, M/M, Naughty Louis, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Louis, Spanking, Strict Harry, Temper Tantrums, bottles, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gardners_Cigarette/pseuds/The_Gardners_Cigarette
Summary: Convinced he's a Dominant, Louis is in for a shock he finds out he's classified as a 'Little' during a check-up. So, Louis does what anyone in his shoes would do and runs away.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyBottlePop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/gifts).



> For BabyBottlePop. You of all people deserve this. ☆★ 
> 
>  
> 
> Your recent fic inspired this.

 

 

 ■ ■ ■ 

 

"Are you sure? You're absolutely positive you're not mistaken?!" a frantic responce came from the blue eyed boy when his results were spoken.  _This can't be right, it's a joke, it has to be._ The doctor shook his head, he expected a reaction like this, especially when someone's classification was proved wrong. 

 

"It's not as if this is a bad thing, Louis. It's just now what you'd expect-" 

 

"WELL IT'S WRONG!" An outburst errupted from Louis. "This whole damn system is rigged! I know who I am, and I'm a Dominant, not a fucking _Little_!" 

 

"These tests prove otherwise. You haven't grown past five-foot seven, commen trait among Littles. You passed our tests to light, and sound sensitivity and I believe your mother's brother was a Little too, so it must be genetic in your family." The doctor continued, watching as Louis sunk his head into his hands and began to tremble. 

 

"No, no, no, you don't understand! I  _can't be a Little!_ Littles can't have jobs and my mother needs me to work, or I can't help pay bills!" Louis' family wasn't poor, but money was tight. His younger sisters would be starting school soon and they'd need school clothes and supplies. Then there was money for the water bill, then they needed to go grocery shopping. It was all starting to make Louis feel a lot more overwhelmed then he probably should be feeling, but he ignored it. 

 

The Doctor nodded, "I understand your situation, Louis. You're right on one thing and that's  Littles don't get hired, or can keep a job for very long and it all has to do with headspace. No one truly knows what headspace age the Little will fall into, not even the Little themselves, which is why Dominants come in and-" 

 

Oh no, Louis drew the line there. 

 

"I don't _need_  a Dominant, I don't _want_  a Dominant, so don't even ask!" he grit his teeth in anger. "I'm leaving!" 

 

"Louis, a Dominant will contact you shortly and running away like this can be a fine!" The Doctor warned, already dialing his phone as Louis bolted out of the small clinic.

 

Maybe it was a fine to pay for getting caught, but he'd have to take his chances. 

 

 

 

          ■ ■ ■ 

 

For a whole month he was hiding. One month. Louis knew his mother must be worried sick, but he'd rather know she had a roof over her head and food in his sister's mouths. Louis had ran from Doncaster to London where he posed as 'William Thomas' and sold newspapers at the park. It wasn't the best job and often he'd have to pick of stray pieces of paper floating around from careless readers, or kick hobos out at night, but it was better than nothing. 

 

After finding out about his classification, Louis was in a state of denial for the first two weeks and wondered if that doctor was off his rocker. However, fear soon crept in when he woke up in the sketchy hotel he was staying in with his thumb in his mouth. 

 

 _That was nothing, it probably happens to everyone._ He had told himself. And maybe he'd believe his lie, if it hadn't happened again. Soon, he was starting to feel the urge to suck on his thumb during the daytime at work. He couldn't slip up that he was a Little, he'd get fired on the spot and have the cops haul him away. Louis shivered when a huge gust of wind hit him in the face. 

 

The weather was turning colder as all the leaves fell off the trees. Winter would be here in less than a month and Louis didn't know how much longer he could take this job. He had a sudden urge to nibble on his thumb when a man cleared his throat. 

 

"One please," it was a cop. Louis played it cool.  _Keep calm, Louis. This cop doesn't know you, don't act any different._ "Here, sir." Louis handed him the last bundle. "Took my last one." The boy chuckled. That means he can close up shop and head back home with his earnings. 

 

"I like to read the paper. It's nice knowing I'm supporting local businesses."

 

"Yeah, I sell more magazines then papers." Louis casually responded, before turning pale. On the back of the paper was a picture of him above a big, fat,  **MISSING** title. "Uh. . uh. Actually, I need that!" Louis reached out to yank it from the cop before the man lifted it away from him. 

 

"Is something wrong?" The red head asked. 

 

"No, no its just, It's a bit dirty at the end, you don't deserve to read off a dirty paper officer. . . officer Sheeran. So, I'll be taking it-"

 

Officer Sheeran only chuckled. "Meh, a little dirt never hurt anyone. How about you just close up shop. Don't mind me." The officer turned and continued reading. Louis knew he could escape and find another job. The stand didn't take long to close, but when he did finish the job a squad car had pulled up and officer Sheeran stood a little too close for comfort next to Louis. 

 

"Alright, let's go, Louis." 

 

The boy knew his gig was up. But he was gonna fight like Hell to escape. "I'm not Louis!" he lied. 

 

"This isn't the first time I've seen your picture, kid. Now let's go, someone I know that's very worried is waiting for you." Louis rolled his eyes, only thinking of who that 'someone' could be. 

 

It was his Dom. Louis already knew he was fucked. 

 

 

 

 ■ ■ ■ 

 

 

Officer Ed Sheeran smiled with delight when he lugged Louis into a waiting room where a man with long, curly hair, dressed in a leopard printed fur trench coat frantically pacing the room. When the door opened, the man gasped seeing Louis. 

 

 

"Oh my god, you're okay!" the man was clearly worried and attractive. Louis was taken back, the tall figure infront of him looked like he could be a model. But no, he wasn't. Louis knew exactly who this man was. The curly haired Dom rushed to Louis, opening his arms and giving a bone crushing hug. "Louis, I was so worried about you! I was so scared, you have no idea how I felt this past month. I'm so glad you're safe now." 

 

 

Louis felt his hands fist into a ball as he pushed the man away from him, startling the Dom. "I was just fine on my own!" Louis shouted. "I don't need someone like you to worry about me!" 

 

 

Officer Sheeran itched the back of his head, "Uh, sorry Harry. He's been like this since we found him, sputtering something about not being a Little and whatnot. The usual runaway gig. We found him two days ago working at a newspaper stand, but we had to be sure it was him so sorry if we had you waiting longer than necessary." 

 

 

Louis looked up at the man, Harry, they seemed to be ignoring him and he didn't know why but it angered him. It's not that Louis was craving attention or anything, he just didn't like being ignored. 

 

 

"Well, I'm just so thankful that he's safe. Thank you so much, Ed." Harry thanked the cop once more before Ed left them alone. Harry didn't at all look pleased when they were alone and it frightened Louis. He didn't want to be alone in here with a man he was just forced to meet. Harry crossed his arms and gave a look that every parent had with a naughty child. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" 

 

Young man? Louis wasn't 5! 

 

"First off, I'm not Five. And secondly-" 

 

"You don't get to make the rules here, Bud," Harry butted in. "You are in no position, nor have the classification to tell me,  _your Parental Dom,_ what to do. _Do you understand?!"_ There was a lace of such boldness and authority in Harry's voice that only a true Dominant could have. Louis trembled, that voice awakened something inside him and the sixteen-year-old found himself sobbing in front of the older man. Louis wasn't one to easily cry, but with Harry yelling at him with such force, it was hard not to. 

 

 

Harry's face softened and he cooed at the small lad. "Ooh, Lou. You've had a long day, huh?" Harry wanted to rip off the poor excuse of thin clothes the boy had and replace them with a warm sleeper and fuzzy blanket before the boy daught a cold. 

 

 

Louis didn't answer as fat tears rolled down his face. "Com'ere. Let me hold you." Harry left no room for argument as he picked Louis up off the ground. It was easy for him to hold the five-foot-seven man in his arms, as Harry himself was six-one. The Dom nuzzled into his sweet Little. He had waited so long to be reunited with Louis and he was thankful the boy's mother had sent him pictures as a help to be on the look out. 

 

 

Speaking of the boy's mother, "I. . .I want my Mum." Louis sniffled. He missed her dearly and wanted to be held by her, not Harry. The Dom sighed, "Louis. You're not going back to your mother. You know how the system works." 

 

 

If there was ever a time Louis wanted to cry, it would be now. This was a big reason as to why he didn't want to be a Little. Littles were taken care of by Parental Doms like Harry and it was a fact, not a rule. Louis began wiggling away from the man, trying to escape. "But I miss her! I know I ran away, but I was sending her money and she-" 

 

 

"Louis," Harry lifted the boy under his armpits so they were face-to-face.  "Your mother can't physically pick you up like I can, so who's to say your body won't fall into a headspace where you can't even crawl and need to be carried? I am more financially better off than she is, I can afford health care like she can't. I have all the time in the world to love you and care for you that she cannot. Yes, she's a brilliant woman and I am thankful for her, but she is unable to look after you like I am, so I am taking you home with me." 

 

 

He couldn't keep it in any longer. Not caring if God and everyone else in the world was watching him, Louis belted out a long, loud sob that had him rubbing his eyes and his face turning red. Harry was prepared for moments like this and held the boy to his chest before exiting the room. He gave a gentle nod to Ed and his Cop buddies before leaving the station. The man sushed the Little in his arms, not caring if bystanders heard Louis or not. Harry gently lowered the boy into an adjustable car seat for Littles but that's when Louis lost it and began screaming in anger. 

 

 

"Hey-hey now." Hsrry frowned, digging into his pocket for a soother and popping it into the boy's mouth. Louis had denied himself of caving into any sort of headspace that made him fell "Little" that when the dummy was in his mouth, a part of him was so relieved to be able to suck on something that he instantly stopped crying and suckled on the rubber teat. Pleased, Harry buckled the boy in securly, double checking before hopping into the driver's seat. 

 

 

"You'll like your new home, Louis. And, Daddy has a surprise for you when we-" Harry turned around to find Louis fast asleep. Poor little guy was tuckered out and tired of fighting. 

 

 

Harry's dimples flashed as he smiled and enjoyed driving home, this time with his Little boy he waited a month for. 

 

 

■ ■ ■ 

 

Louis felt warm and soft. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, it was as if he was back in his old bed and not the hard mattress at the run-down hotel. Louis was sure he was home and this had all been a bad dream. However, opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blurry vision of three small stars circling above him. He frowned and trked to move, but to his horror, it was hard because he was tucked tightly in a sleeper. 

 

 

Jerking awake, Louis whimpered seeing he was indeed living his worst nightmare. He was in a pram, laying on white faux fur with a mobile attached. Louis went to crawl out of the pram when he heart frantic footsteps come his way, "No, no, no, Louis. Hurt the baby." Harry. That voice was Harry's. 

 

 

Louis scowled as Harry lovingly gazed down at him, pushing the pram back and fourth to try and soothe Louis. "Did my baby have a nice nap? Daddy didn't know how long you'd sleep till so I put you in here while your sheets were in the dryer." 

 

 

"Get me out!" Louis demanded. 

 

 

Harry scowled, "Louis, maybe you should go back to sleep, you're in a bad mood-"  before Harry could continue, out of no where Louis smacked Harry across the face. 

 

 

 

 

The Little's victory was short livid when Harry glared. "You're in for it now, young man." 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. 8 more chapters to go.

 

 

_Stupid classification test._

_Stupid Officer Sheeran._

_Stupid Harry._

_Stupid boring wall!_

 

 

As punishment for smacking Daddy, Louis was wheeled into a corner in the pram to "think about what he did wrong and to come up with a proper apology." All Louis could think of was how much he hated himself right now. Even in this fur covered pram that was good enough to snuggle in, he was in a pissy mood. 

 

He didn't know just how long he was in the corner for, but he could tell Harry wasn't coming back anytime soon, in fact, he could hear the man humming about in the kitchen not too far away and pots and pans cluttering. He hated how sickly sweet Harry was, no one was like that! Louis sighed and opted to laying backndown and maybe trying to get comfortable. 

 

The mobile with happy bears smiling down at him made him scowl. He didn't even like bears that much! He was just thankful Harry hadn't changed him into ahything.  _Not yet_ , his mind told him. The Little cringed just thinking about what Harry probably had in store. No doubt about it the man went out on everything, already he was in a pram. 

 

Louis sighed, he really missed his Mom and Sisters. He had sent them money he earned through an anonymous letter directed only to their address so he couldn't be traced and he hoped they were better off than when he was living there. Louis began to think about them more and more, only to further upset himself remembering what Harry told him. 

 

_"Louis, you're not going back."_

 

 _This must of happened to Uncle William._ He murmered to himself. Louis was told of his mysterious uncle who he'd never meet in his lifetime because he was classified as a Little. His mother told him stories of who he was when she remembered him and how she named Louis after him in loving memory, but now Louis couldn't help hut feel sorry for the uncle he never knew.  _Did he have to go through this? Did he try to runaway?_ Louis asked himself. He didn't hear or notice Harry until he felt the pram being moved back and Harry's face above him. 

 

"Louis, what do you have to say to Daddy?" 

 

"Tell me again why I must call you that?" Louis cocked an eyebrow. He never heard it be a rule, it was just something Harry was calling himself in front of Louis all of a sudden.

 

The curly haired man smiled, "Because that's my title as of now. You're legally in my posession and care; therefore I've earned the name. Now, you still haven't answered my question, what do you have to say for yourself?" 

 

Louis fiddled with his fingers, "Sorry." he mumbled. 

 

Harry knew that's all he'd get out of the Little for now, but in the future he'd mold his baby into the perfect genteman. "Thank you, Love. It's not nice when we hit others, it hurts. Now, let's go eat some yummy food! Then, it's straight to the bath with you." Harry didn't struggle the least bit when picking Louis up out of the pram and walked to the kitchen were a large, wooden high chair was. That's when Louis started acting out once again. 

 

"No!" He wiggled. "I'm not sitting in that! You got me to be in the car seat, then the pram, no more!  I can sit at the table." Shouted Louis. Harry held Louis up under his arm pits once again.

 

"Louis. . . I know this is all scary and new to you, but Daddy is having you sit in your own chair, how cool is that? And look, you have your own little table and-" Louis knew exactly what Harry was doing, the man was trying to make it a game and brag about the said chair to make him want to sit in it. It was the oldest trick in the book, Hell, Louis even did it with his little sisters. 

 

"Fat chance!" The Little struggled and screamed when Harry had enough and steapped him in before placing the small tray in place. "There we are. Now, Does my Lou like beets and carrots?" 

 

Louis paled, "No!" 

 

"Is that the only word you know?" Harry cocked his eyebrow, chuckling. "Now, beets are very good for babies, therefore you're having them. Actually, there's a book called Green Eggs and Ham. It's about a man who swears he doesn't like Green Eggs and Han until he tries them and finds out he really, really likes them. So if my Louis were to-"

 

"No! I'm not eating your disgusting food!" Louis screamed. He watched as Harry mashed the hot beets in a bowl until they were nothing but purple mush. Louis hated beets and he certainly hated carrots. (Apart from his mother's carrot stew, now that was the only way he'd eat a carrot willingly).

 

This night was getting worse by the minute. 

 

Harry sighed, flipping open his recipe book that caught Louis' eye. Organic Cooking. Was this guy some health nut? Louis wasn't picky, he learned at a young age to eat what was put in front of him and no complain, but he had a sudden crave for sugar and sweets. He was hoping that wasn't the Little Headspace trying to control him. He'd fight it. 

 

"It says here that babies need lots of vitamins and you get those through yummy foods like beets and carrots. Now com'on, open wide." Harry cooed shoving the spoon closer, but every way Harry pointed the spoon, Louis would jerk his head another until Harry got fed up. "I'm not letting you starve yourself, Louis."

 

"I'm not starving myself, I'm   _refusing_. Big difference. I don't even like carrots or the purple shit!" 

 

Harry put the plate of food and spoon down on the table before pointing a finger at Louis in warning. "Watch your tone, little one. Daddy knows you're tired and upset, but I will not stand for your foul language, nor your disrespect." 

 

Louis glared as Harry lifted him out of the high chair and carried him up a flight of stairs. "You might not enjoy what I give you, Louis, but Daddy is only doing what's best for you. And right now, you smell and you're getting a bath-" 

 

"No!" Louis tried to wiggle away seeing the tub filled with water and bubbles. He struggled even more when Harry tried taking his trousers off. "You're not touching me, you sick fucker! I'll have you arrested!" 

 

Suddenly, it got very quiet and Louis stopped wiggling to see the shocked and very repulsed glance Harry gave the smaller boy. "Louis. . . .that is a very serious and  _horrible accusation_ to put on a Parental Dom. I hope you understand that. This is jothing to joke about-" 

 

"I'm not!" Louis crossed his arms. The smaller boy  (almost) felt a bit sorry for his harsh words once he saw Hsrry's face fall to an upset expression. 

 

"Louis. . . I'm telling you this now: I'm a Parental Dom for a reason, that's to guide and care for you. Never will I ever touch you in an innopropriate manner, ever." The sincere tone to his voice proved to Louis that Harry wasn't lying. Still, that doesn't mean he wanted to be touched, more or less bathed by him. 

 

The Little fidgeted with his shirt, pulling down at the end. "Well, let me bathe alone." 

 

"I can't do that, love." 

 

"And why not?!" 

 

Harry let out a soft sigh. "Louis, I've told you this already: you, nor I, know exactly when you will fall into your headspace. You might do it tonight, tomorrow, next week, next month, no one knows when exactly. There are signs, but when they show up is random. That's why I was so frantic to find you. . . I feared you had gone into headspace without me and. . ." Harry trailed off and Louis kept looking away. "I don't know what I would have done." 

 

Louis frowned, "Still don't want you to bathe me." Harry sighed, knowing he'd loose this battle  if he gave in. Already he let Louis get away with too much and Harry was taught that obedience straight on was the only was to ensure a Little will behave. 

 

"I know you don't. So how about this, you wash yourself while I watch and if I think you missed a spot then I get to clean you myself. Okay?" Louis couldn't beat that compromise, so he nodded and when he was undressed (blushing furiously) and sat in the tub, first thing he did was wash his privates and bum. Louis was sure he had gotten everywhere, until Harry took the rag and washed behind his ears. 

 

Bath time wasn't as bad as Louis had thought it would be and was grateful when it, but that didn't mean the night was over. Louis screamed and even dried a little being placed on a floor changing mat to be powdered and diapered with Harry explaining that whole "we don't know your headspace so we don't know if you can control your bladder" bullshit. Louis was having his whole body lotioned and his hair combed back and he still had frustrated tears rolling down his face. 

 

"Such a handsome boy," Harry cooed, putting a scrunchie headband in his hair. "That should keep it out of your eyes. Now, do you know what time it is?"  

 

Louis was afraid to find out. Already he was diapered, dressed in a sleep romper and now being carried out of the bathroom into a brand new room he never saw but knew it belonged to him. The room was pretty dark minus a nightlight glowing next to a rocking chair. In the corner of the room was a large, white crib with a blue canopy and matching soft bedding that actually looked very comfy. But Harry directed them to the chair and pulled a book off the shelf next to it. 

 

"There's two things you get after your bath. One of them is a story and the other is cuddles." Harry softly spoke, hoping the warm bath would be enough to tire Louis out. Louis groaned as Harry sat down and actually began to rock in the chair before opening the book. 

 

" _Where The Wild Things Are._ Have you read that book before?" 

 

"When I was two." Louis glared, " _Fourteen_ years ago." Harry ignored him and began reading the children's book. Louis couldn't get into the story, there was just too much going on and happening that even if he wanted to listen to the story he couldn't. Louis just wanted to get the night over with. When the story was finished, Harry held Louis close and continued to rock in the chair.

 

 

"I'm glad you're with me now, baby. Daddy missed you and was so worried about you, you have no idea. But Daddy  will make sure to watch you very closely from now on. We can have a great life together Louis, if you just listen to Daddy and be yourself." 

 

 

Like Hell Louis was going to let that happen. He was going to demand to be taken back to the doctors and retake the test, he still hadn't given up on the idea that this was a huge mistake. The boy had been thinking too hard and didn't notice he was drifting off to sleep. . . or the fact that he was sucking on three of his fingers. 

 

 

 

 Harry was sure he'd cave in soon. Just a matter of time now. 

 

 

 


	3. The First Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 more chapters to go!! This chapter features a temper tantrum from hell, spanking and some rules.

 

 

 

"You can force me in a diaper but I won't fucking use it!" Louis screamed. Harry groaned, he could feel a head ache coming on. It wasn't even nine in the morning and already Louis had been screaming for twenty minutes. Harry had hoped Louis would go in the diaper in his sleep last night, but apparently Louis still had control over his bowels and bladder. Harry didn't care about that, he was more worried about Louis not using the diaper. 

 

 

"Love, it can't be healthy holding it in for so long." 

 

 

"Then let me go to the bathroom!" 

 

 

It was a cycle with Louis. He'd demand to use the toilet, Harry would inform him he may use the smaller Little potty, or go in his diaper then Louis would throw a fit. Louis was still insisting that this was all a big mistake and demanded to be taken to the Doctors for another testing. That was over thirty minutes ago. 

 

 

"Louis, please, just pick one or the other, it can't be good holding it for that long." Harry kneeled down. 

 

 

"I want to use the toilet, not _the potty_ or this thing!" Louis tugged on the puffy white material. "I'm an adult, I wish to be treated as such!" 

 

 

Harry was at the point where he just wanted to give up and let Louis have his way, thankfully there was a quiet noise and Louis gasped, telling Harry that Louis couldn't hold it anymore and went. He was confirmed by the stain on the white diaper-now with a yellow patch in front. Louis trembled and he started to cry. Not only had he just wet himself (and in front of Harry), but it was due to the fact that he didn't hold it in as long as he used to, something that never happened to him before. 

 

 

The smaller boy sniffled at first before full blown tears and sobs errupted and it almost had Harry plugging his ears at how such a loud noise could come from someone so small as Louis. 

 

 

"Oh, honey, it's okay-" 

 

 

"No its not!" Louis stomped his foot, yet another thing that startled even him. 

 

 

"Let's get you changed." Harry cooed, picking up the boy in his arms and carrying him up to the nursery. Louis screamed louder and wiggled so much Harry feared he'd drop the boy on the table. "Now, stop that, Louis!" 

 

 

"No, no, _nonono_!" Shaking like a leaf and fighting like a turtle on its back, Louis did everything to keep Harry from touching him be it kicking, or hitting and slapping and ultimately Harry had enough and flipped Louis over before tearing off the diaper completely with one hand and smacking the boy's wet bottom sharply. 

 

 

The action caused Louis to almost choke. He now laid on his stomach, stunned at his outburst and because he was literally just spanked. _Like a naughty little boy._

 

 

"I've warned you and you continued to scream. If you're claiming to be a Dom, then I have news for you, Louis: Dominants do not act like this at all!" Harry almost shouted, but kept his cool. There was no need to further push the boy, for all Harry knew Louis might slip into headspace in a dangerous way and that could take hours to pull him out.

 

 

The Little's bottom lip trembled as Harry turned him back over and began to wipe him clean, powder, add any rash prevention oils and creams and then a light dosage of fregrance in the air above Louis to mask the damp smell of urine.  Once taped back into an extra-fluffy diaper, Louis faced Harry. 

 

 

"Alright, now that we're both a bit calm down. . . let's talk about this. Are you okay to talk, Louis?" 

 

 

Louis didn't want to. He was too upset and frustrated. Already knowing it was useless to have Harry take him to The Doctors for another check up and testing. Harry waited for Louis to answer before carrying him and both of them sitting in the middle of the room on a plush rug. Harry took a deep breath before starting, "Louis. . . I understand you're emotional about this-and you have the right to be-but it's very hypocritical of you to act the way you did and claim to be a Dom as well." 

 

 

Harry continued, "I'm not going to take you back to be tested, you've proven enough already. What I am going to do is have you sit here and cool off for a few minutes while I grab something, alright?" 

 

 

Louis could care less and watched as Harry exited the room. No way was Louis just going to sit here, no, he was going to find a way to escape. His eyes turned towards the window and a little light bulb sparked on top of his head as he opened it, seeing the perfect getaway with a tree to climb down.

 

  _It's like in the movies and too good to be true._ He grinned. 

 

 

Just as he was about to crawl out a voice told him: stop, this would hurt Harry's feelings if we ran away and that's a mean thing to do _._ What scared Louis was, when in the hell did he care about Harry? Glancing down, he did see he was on the second floor and it would be a big drop if he were to fall. Louis was never one for heights and wiggled out of the window and shut it.

 

And just in time too, because Harry had came back. 

 

 

"Are you looking outside?" Harry smiled. "Daddy has a big backyard, maybe if Louis is a good boy, Santa will bring you a huge playset with swings and a slide. Won't that be exciting?" 

 

 

Louis wouldn't know. Everywhere he's lived there was never any room in the yards even for a garden. Louis always had to play at a park or at friend's houses. He ignored Harry's question, looking at the handful of papers in the taller man's hands instead. "What are those?" he asked. 

 

 

Harry grinned, "Daddy thought it would be nice if you were in a sport, or maybe an art class. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Harry laid out the phamplets and packets of **Fun Things For Littles** and had Louis look at them. Louis recognized a few of the sports he thought would be interesting to do when he was little, but either his mom couldn't afford it, or they simply didn't have the time. 

 

 

"What. . .what is all this?" 

 

 

"Daddy doesn't know how old you're going to be, so just in case you're a little bigger I thought you'd like to have fun. Pick whichever one you like, baby." 

 

 

 _LaCrosse for Littles_. Louis rolled his eyes at that and tossed the paper behind him (much to Harry's dismay).  _Little Dancers-Allow your Little to express themselves through dancing and-_ Nope. That one was gone and pratically had "Littles and Tiaras" written all over it. Louis saw a paper for Football and smiled, handing it to Harry. The man sucked in a breath before speaking, "This one? You want to play football?" 

 

 

"Is that a problem?" The sass was strong in Louis' tone of voice. 

 

 

"No, not at all. Just know that once you pick a sport it's for a few weeks, love. And if Daddy thinks you're too little to play anymore then Daddy can pull you from the team-"

 

 

Louis was outraged, "That's BULLSHIT!" 

 

 

Harry glared, "I think it's time I talk to you about rules before this swearing gets out of hand." Louis knew that was a warning more than anything and could feel the slight sting from the spanking he had earlier and kept his mouth shut. 

 

 

"Now, Daddy doesn't like swearing, so that's out the window right now. Little Gentlemen don't swear. You have the right to feel angry, tired or upset, but you need to tell Daddy how you feel rather than hitting or kicking, am I understood?" Harry finished. Louis nodded, he did feel stupid and childish fir acting the way he did. He was ashamed. 

 

 

Harry smiled, giving Louis a kiss to his small, pointy nose. "Good boy. There will be more rules if you become younger, but for now these will do. Are you okay?" 

 

 

The Little nodded, "When do I start Football?" 

 

 

"Sports start next spring, Love. Now, how about some food? We can make some lunch together, how do peanut butter sandwiches  sound?" 

 

 

Louis shrugged and didn't complain as he was picked up and carried to the kitchen. At least Football was something he could look forward to. Sadly, it felt like the only good thing for him after being discovered. 

 

 ○ ● ○ ● ○

 

 

Naptime proved to be difficult as it took Harry an hour and a half to lay Louis down before he finally went to sleep. It was only the first day and Harry felt as if he were doing everything wrong. He wasn't going to lie, he felt awful for having to reprimand Louis earlier. Of course, many Parental Doms have rocky starts and Harry wished he had someone to talk to, but his Mom and Stepfather  were on holiday and Gemma wasn't a parental Dom, but a Gad (someone who is not a Little, nor a Dominant) and working in Scotland at the moment. 

 

Then Harry snapped his fingers, immediately dialing Perrie, an old friend he went to Dominant Accadamy with and who had a wife, Jesy and a Little of ther own, Niall. Harry had been babysitting Niall since he entered Jesy and Perrie's lives and knew the boy was sweet and kind enough to bring around Louis and hopefully, they'd be friends.

 

 

It took a moment before the phone answered. 

 

 

" _Ello_?" 

 

 

"Hey, Perrie, It's Harry. I just wanted to call and say that I found Louis." 

 

 

" _No way! He's been missing for a month, has he not? Where was he? In a different country?"_

 

 

"No, in London. But. . .I'm having trouble with him, for the longest time he's convinced himself that he was a Dom and I was wondering if maybe you and Jesy could bring Niall over maybe next week for a play date. Maybe if he meets more Littles, he won't feel so ashamed." 

 

 

 " _Sure! That's a good idea! Will Friday work?"_

 

 

"Perfect, Perrie, thanks!" 

 

 

The call ended and Harry happily smiled to himself. Things were finally working out and now he could be the perfect Daddy Louis needed. And he'd start by making a nice bottle for when Louis woke up. 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The First Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some swearing, choking, description of messing a diaper and lots of crying.
> 
>  
> 
> basically, a lot happens here. 6 more chapters to go!!

 

 

Louis was trying so hard to convince himself there was nothing wrong with building with Legos (he had told Harry he was building, not _playing,_  with legos, correcting him). Besides, Legos were fun for everyone,  Louis recalled spending hours when he was a lad with his little sisters, building them castles for their Barbies. 

 

 

Harry had been hesitant on allowing Louis to play with the little Legos and tried to trade the boy in playing with the big Duplo ones, but all Louis did was ignore Harry. If he was stuck here, he was going to have something to take his mind off things. Plus the _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Castle_ legos were Eight and up, does Harry take him for an idiot? 

 

 

"It's just... there's small pieces, love and I wouldn't want you to step on any or put them in your mouth."  Harry tried to reason. This only made Louis angry. 

 

 

"I found the box and I'm doing what you told me to do, leave me alone!" Louis grumbled, dumping all the small pieces on the floor of the playroom. The playroom had been a surprise Harry had kept from Louis, hoping the boy would be excited to have a room full of toys all for himself and maybe even fall into a headspace. 

 

 

Harry frowned, "Watch the attitude, Louis. Or I'll put you in the corner." he warned. 

 

 

Louis didn't respond, reading the directions carefully before starting to build with the dark blocks. Harry sighed softly. Out of all the things in the room for Louis to play with, he had to find the most chokeing hazzard game there was. Harry forgot where the Lego set even came from, everything else in the room was aimed at for Littles six or younger. Louis had been surprised when he saw the colorful playroom just for him. Inside was a huge toy chest, some bean bags next to a bookshelf with coloring books and picture books, a small chalk board that could flip over and used as a paint easel and even a pop-up tent in the shape of a small house and a closet full of dress up clothes, stuffed animals and childish, plastic musical instruments. Right now, Louis was sitting at the bright green plastic table with matching chairs in the middle of the room.

 

 

It was basically everything Louis never had growing up. 

 

 

"Well, Louis. I have only two rules for this room: One, is when you're put in here, you are not to leave unless Daddy comes and gets you, and two, you must pick up all your toys at the end of the day to play with the next. Alright?" Harry crouched down. 

 

 

"Yeah," Louis mumbled, but he didn't listen to a word Hsrry had said. The Daddy sighed before walking away. 

 

 

"Well, would you like a snack? I know we ate lunch not too long ago, but dinner won't be for a while. . . How about some yummy strawberries and banana slices?" the man cuddled closer, but Louis shrugged him off. 

 

 

"Fine," he muttered, anything to get Harry away from him and have some alone time. The man was always around him, sitting next to him, or watching him from a distance. Harry left the room and Louis continued building (not playing). 

 

 

Louis' mind was deep in thought about his family and how the last month had been almost like a dream. One day he was sleeping his his cozy bed, the next he was renting out a sketchy apartment, having to sleep on the floor because he couldn't afford furniture and now he had to sleep in a crib. All within a month's time. It seemed surreal. A part of Louis kept trying to think of ways to leave again and run home, but with Harry always around and a stupid feeling he got in his gut when he did have the chance; it was like he was fighting himself. 

 

 

 _Besides, what's stopping Mum from calling Harry, or the police?_ He sighed. His mother may have loved him with all her heart, but she spoke highly of the caretakers her brother was taken to and always told Louis it was best not to interfere with a Little and their Dom. 

 

 

Louis wished he could see his sister's just one last time. He blushed thinking of what they would do or say seeing him in this state, in nothing but a plush diaper and a t-shirt with a bear on it saying **I LOVE YOU BEARY MUCH!**

 

 

 _Would they laugh? Would they think of me any differently?_ Louis tried to remind himself that, No, his mother loved her brother and didn't despise Littles or Doms, so surly she'd raise them to think the same way. Still, Louis thought he would never get used to wearing a diaper-or using it. In fact, not only had he wet the diaper more than a few times, but earlier this morning he had literally messed in it. 

 

●□●□●

 

_Louis whimpered, holding his stomach with his arms. He had woken up very early this morning from a cramp and he didn't want to call for Harry to help him, but he was sure this was something serious and maybe the Dom could help him. Just as Louis was about to give in and call for Harry on the baby monitor, the Little felt his stomach growl and he cried out loud while feeling his nappy fill._

 

 

_"Oh, God!" He sobbed._

 

 

_He couldn't believe what he had just done. He just shit himself! No way could he look at Harry after this, and the Little climbed over the bars and began to waddle to the bathroom across the hall. Louis felt the tears just pouring from his eyes and the stench was rancid as he peeled the diaper off of himself on the floor and cleaned himself with a wet wipe he found._

 

 

_All of his crying must have woken up Harry, because now the man was frantically opening the door Louis forgot to lock. "Oh, Lou." Harry put two and two together._

 

 

_Louis, upon being found, cried even harder, pushing the man when he went to check on him. "No! Don't touch me! I'm sick!"_

 

 

_"Sick? Like, you feel ill, baby?"_

 

 

_"No! I just took a shit in that. . .thing! I'm so fucked in the head!" Louis began sobbing into his hands, Harry disregarded the swear words for now, seeing his baby was worked up and obviously too emotional to calm down on his own. The man sushed his Little and even got close enough to hug the boy._

 

 

_"No, you are not. . .there is nothing wrong with you. You are my Little boy, my little Lou. I love you very much. Let's go back and change you then you can sleep some more. Does that sound okay?"_

 

 

_Louis didn't respond and actually fell right to sleep the second his head hit the plush changing mat._

 

●□●□●

 

Louis tried not to think about that and went back to building. He hadn't gotten that far until he felt his stomach growl once again. He feared he might have to go again, only he recognized this rumbling as hunger. 

 

 

He didn't have that big of a lunch, wanting only some celery sticks with peanut butter at the time, but now he was a bit hungry. 

 

 

 _Where the hell is Harry with that fruit?_ He wondered.  _It doesn't take a lifetime to cut up a banana._

 

 

Unbeknownst to Louis, inside his brain was sending signals of regression due to his emotional wants and desire for food. It was always the first signs of headspace and this had Louis actually believing that he could find something edible to eat in the play room. And his eyes first looked to the small bricks on the table. They didn't look appetizing at all until the Little wondered if maybe they were also little chuncks of dark chocolate. With his mind made up that they were, he smacked his lips in egar as he reached out and grabbed a large handful and put some in his mouth. 

 

 

Instantly, he began to regret it not only because of the odd taste and texture, but because he began to choke. 

 

 

He couldn't breathe, be it inward or outward. **He couldn't breathe!**

 

Tears began to leak from the sides of his eyes and his face soon turned pink, then red and then a small tint of purple. A small scream, followed by frantic footsteps and soon he was lifted into the air and tilted downwards and a large hand began to smack on his back until all the little pieces he was choking on came out of his mouth followed by a few spit up chunks. 

 

 

Louis began crying, yet again. Harry held him close, he knew those Legos were a bad idea. 

 

 

"Oh, sweetheat, Daddy's so sorry. Are you okay?" Harry helped Louis to breathe right before bouncing the boy in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have been on the phone for so long, his mother had called to check on him and ask for a date to when she could come and see her first grandson when Harry heard a strange noise coming from upstairs and seeing Louis choking scared him to death that he dropped the plate of fruit and rushed to the Little's aid. 

 

 

Harry had put up the small Legos and put them on the tallest shelf in the closet (hopefully to be forgotten about) and, instead, dished out the duplo blocks. "Look, Louis, legos!" Hsrry smiled, sitting behind the boy. Louis had quieted down from cries to whimpers as he began to build. 

 

 

They were legos, only bigger. Nothing was wrong with that. Louis turned to look up at Harry who smiled sweetly at him, brushing the hairs from his forehead off his face. 

 

 

"Th-thank you. . .for saving me." Louis was sure he was about to die if it weren't for Harry. 

 

 

The Dom just cuddled closer. "That's what Daddies and Mommies do, sweetie. We look out for our babies. Now, are you going to build Daddy a tower?" 

 

 

 

 

This time, when Harry cuddled with Louis, Louis didn't push Harry away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The First Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. Five more chapters to go.

 

 

Harry, like any parental Dom, didn't like it when Louis sucked his thumb. For starters, they just finished breakfast and his hands were dirty from the bacon and french toast. He was more than happy to give Louis a dummy to suck on, but the boy was stubborn for two reasons: One, he claimed to not need a binkey, and Two, he'd suck his fingers when he thought Harry wasn't looking. 

 

"Baby, there's no need to lie. It's okay to need a dummy if you want one." Harry tried consoling the boy. 

 

"I don't!" Louis stomped his foot, trying to hide his obviously wet fingers in the long sleeve of his sweater. 

 

Harry sighed, "Well, let's just try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to have it anymore. But I will enforce it again if I catch you sucking your fingers. Understand?" Then Harry was calm, "Com'on, open wide." 

 

At first glance, the plain blue soother wasn't anything special. However, the second Louis suckled on it, it was like a burst of fireworks went off on his tongue. Oh, it was perfect! The rupper nipple was heavy on his tongue, but was so gentle on his sensative teeth and gums. It was so much better than his fingers, but he decided he'd suck on them if he didn't have the dummy in his mouth. 

 

Harry smiled with glee and turned the TV on for some educational programs. Louis missed being able to watch normal TV, like a football game or even crappy shows on MTV sounded more pleasant to watch then _Sesame Street_. 

 

"I know Mum, he just loves Elmo. He's pratically mesmerized." 

 

Jerking his head, Louis hadn't realized just how long he had been sitting in front of the TV while Elmo sang with his goldfish. What angered him, was however Harry was talking to on the phone now knew exactly what Louis was doing and it not only angered him, but he was embarrassed. 

 

How dare Harry just tell the whole world that he wore diapers and now sucked on a dummy. Which by the way, he spat out and didn't care if it landed on the floor. 

 

Well he was going to have a talk with Harry. 

 

Stomping into the kitchen, he was met with the Daddy Dom sitting at the table on his phone with a drink of water in his hand. "And then this morning, he did the cutest little snores in his sleep-"

 

"A-hem!" Louis made his presence known. 

 

Harry blinked before telling whoever he was with on the phone that he'd call them back later before giving Louis his undevided attention. "Yes, love? Where's your binkey?" 

 

The Little gave his deadliest glare, which unbeknownst to him was just an adorable pout. Harry patted his head. "Would you like a snack?" 

 

"No! I want you to stop talking about me behind my back!" Louis shouted. Harry slowly took in everything Louis said and realized that maybe he was wrong for gushing about his Little to his mother. Louis' cheeks, he joted, were a tint shade of pink and of course Harry knew he was embarrassed. 

 

The Dom reached out to touch Louis and comfort him, but Louis pushed him away. 

 

"Love, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I told-" 

 

"-Told everyone how helpless you like to keep me? That you enjoy the fact that you keep me from my mother and sisters?!" Louis barked. Harry's eyes widened. 

 

"No, Louis, that's not it at all." 

 

"Then let me see them!" For the first time he was there, Louis stomped his foot on the kitchen floor. Harry would be frustrated, if it weren't for the fact that this was a stage of regression seen in many Littles. Harry knew he had to approach this calmly. If he was too harsh then it might scare Louis out of headspace. 

 

The Little's face was best red and tears streamed down his face as he longed for his mother. Nothing was right to hin, he wanted to be with her this very second. 

 

"Lou-Lou." Harry cooed, bending down to hug Louis softly. Louis didn't push him away when the Dom picked him up and carried him to the living room, swiping a pre-made bottle on the way. Louis was crying loudly and Harry felt awful, he didn't want his baby to cry. The Dom gave a gentle rock to the large lounge chair and tilted the bottle with warm milk to Louis' lips. 

 

The Little whimpered when he sucked a few gulps of milk until he eventually calmed down. Harry smiled. "There's my little man. Were you just hungry?" 

 

Content and too focused on sucking the milk bottle, Louis didn't answer him. 

 

Harry hoped he dodged the whole 'Louis' Family' problem. Harry knew it was best to help Louis forget his biological family as quickly as possible. It would benefit both of them. 

 

* * *

 

 Louis would throw more tantrums later, but a light scolding or a dummy stuck in his mouth would solve the issue. Harry was excited, any day now and Louis could be breaking into his new role. However, the boy was still due for a check up with an experienced Little Pediatrician.

 

Of course, Louis had a tantrum the whole way there.

 

"No! Nooo! I don't want to go!" Louis squirmed and shouted in Harry's arms while the Dom walked in the parking lot to the doctor's office. It wasn't an intimidating place, there were even some Littles and Children playing in the snow not too far away. Louis wasn't having a good morning. First, Harry woke him up way too early for his liking, breakfast had to be in a bottle because according to Harry they were running late and he used his diaper.

 

"Sweetheart, it's not all day. It's only for an hour and then we'll go back home for a nap." Harry cooed. Louis grumbled, slapping Harry's hands away when the man went to zip up his coat.

 

"No, Louis, we don't hit Daddy." Harry frowned, "Now I need my sweet little boy to-"

 

"You're not my Dad!" Louis stomped his foot, resluting in the little lights flashing at his heel. He was angry Harry wouldn't let his wear any Vans or even Converse. Harry, taking Louis' words to heart, sighed and picked up the protesting boy into the clinic. 

 

● ○ ● ○ ●

 

"Hmmm." Doctor McCallaster, London's finest Little Pediatrician, had Louis open his mouth really wide as to look inside. "He hasn't grown his molars, so that's an indicator that he doesn't have any. And his teeth aren't in any damage. Apart from sucking on a pacifier, does he bottle feed too?" 

 

Harry nodded. Louis was pleased when the doctor took his large, gloved fingers out of his mouth, it was getting annoying having someone poke at his teeth. 

 

"Are bottles his only diet?" 

 

"No, he eats regular food too, I've just out of a lot of thing in his diet." Harry explained. Louis rolled his eyes. He hasn't eaten chocolate, or anything with sugar in over two weeks and he's angry. It's not like any of that will kill him, so why the hell does Harry not allow it? 

 

Dr. McCallaster nodded, jotting down everything Harry said on to his notebook. Louis grew impatient. 

 

"I can speak for myself you know!" 

 

Harry grunted. "Louis! That's impolite." 

 

Dr. McCallaster only chuckled. "It's quite alright. Let's have him speak, I'd like to hear some thing from him anyway. Louis, how do you like it at your Daddy's is it fun?" 

 

Louis wouldn't say it was fun, maybe entertaining for a moment. "He's not my Daddy!" the Little spoke thriugh grit teeth. Harry hurt hearing Louis say that. He loved Louis so much already and knowing his baby didn't appreciate him back, was a downer. Still, he was determined to be the best Daddy Dom whether Louis wanted him to or not. 

 

"Okay, but are you warm? Do you have a comfortable bed?" 

 

Louis frowned, "I have to sleep in a crib."

 

"Really? Is it a nice crib with lots of stuffed animals and blankets and pillows?" Dr. McCallaster kept pressering him and Louis didn't like it. Still, he couldn't lie to the man, Harry wasn't abusive or an evil man. In fact, far from it. He just didn't want his own Dom. 

 

"It is. . ." Louis mumbled. "Nice. . ." 

 

Harry smiled and the Doctor nodded, "That's perfect, Louis. You'll need a soft bed for your spine. And judging by his X-rays, It's a given that his spinal cord will dip some more, so expect him to start crawling rather than walk." 

 

Louis suddenly felt scared. Would that mean he'd never walk again? He'd never get to play football, like he wanted to! The Little felt tears welling in his eyes and began sniffing. Immediately, Harry was at his side. "Louis? What's wrong?" 

 

The poor Little's lip quivered, "I-I. . I don't want to not walk ever again! I don't want to crawl!" 

 

Harry felt bad for Louis. Never in his life had he met a Little so dead-set on not falling into their classification. In school, Harry paid extra attention to his lessons on Littles and it was an estimate that 68% of littles worldwide were more known to be ashamed of their class than Normal people, or Dominants. Harry was sure it had to do with how some counties belittled Littles or even shamed them. The thought of someone doing that to Louis made his blood boil. 

 

"It's probably not going to happen for a long while, Louis." Dr. Callaster reminded. "It takes at least three years for Littles to only crawl, so you have lots of running time before anything like that happens."

 

The boy sniffed on Harry's sweatshirt. He hoped so. 

 

□■□■□■□

 

As a reward for being so good after his doctor's appointment, Harry rewarded Louis with three scoops of vanilla ice cream and strawberries. It was a nice treat out of the usual health-nut diet Harry stuck to like glue. Still, Louis pouted and only mumbled a soft 'thanks' when Harry passed him a bowl. 

 

Harry wished to get to know Louis a bit more. All he really knew was he ran away and hid out at a newspaper stand selling magazines for a few weeks. 

 

"Hey, let's play a game." Harry started. "Like 20 questions."Louis sneered, a spoon of the cold sugary treat still in his mouth. 

 

"I'll start: favorite vegetable?" 

 

Louis scoffed, masking over his laugh. "What dumb question is that?" 

 

"It's not dumb, Louis. Don't say such naughty words. And I know you can't be as picky as I think you are." The man chuckled. "Mine is kale."

 

Louis shrugged. He missed his mother's steemed carrot stew. "Carrots." he shrugged. 

 

"Favorite color?" 

 

"I dunno, blue?"

 

"Mines red. Favorite tv show? Do you like cartoons, love? I know you seemed to like Sesame Street." Harry pushed his uneated bowl of ice cream aside to gaze lovingly at his baby boy. Louis frowned, it wasn't that he hated cartoons, in fact many of his childhood memories were watching morning cartoons with his sisters and mum. 

 

" _Family Guy."_ Louis answered. 

 

Harry tensed. "Well, I don't allow _Family Guy_ in my house, Louis and you're a bit too little to be watching that filth." 

 

The Little growled, pushing his bowl of food purposely on the ground, the contents splattering all over the floor. Harry sighed, seems like Louis still wasn't done with his Tantrum phase. 

 

 

Harry knew it was going to be a long day. 

 

 

 

 


	6. The First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapters to go. Louis meets a new friend and has a slip of the tongue.
> 
>  
> 
> Kinda short.

 

 

☆☆☆

Harry was acting oddly lenient today. First, he let Louis pick out his own clothes, then made him whatever he wanted for breakfast (within reason, of course, Louis settled for pancakes when Harry turned down his plea for chocolate cereal) and now he was letting Louis play by himself in the playroom. After his "choking on a lego" scare Harry was reluctant to let Louis play alone and felt the need to supervise him. 

 

 _What's going on?_ he asked himself while coloring. When Harry left the room, Louis soon got his answer when he heard different voices downstairs. Someone was here. 

 

Rushing to the banister to peek down the stairs, Louis saw a blonde women and another childishly dressed blonde man. 

 

"Un'cule Hazza!" The boy happily cheered, hugging Harry tightly. Louis blinked at the nickname. He didn't know Harry was an uncle. 

 

"Hey buddy! I missed you so much." 

 

Louis was confused. Harry never told him people were coming over and  he was a bit distraught at the notion of not being warned. He didn't want people seeing him. He scurried back to the playroom and dove in a pile of stuffed animals to hide when he heard footsteps coming closer to the room. 

 

He could hear Harry call for him. "Louis? Where are you my sweetie? I have someone here for you to meet." 

 

The Little didn't want to meet anyone. He stayed quiet in the mound of stuffed animals Harry insisted he have. Recently, Harry had been giving Louis soft toys or plush animals. Louis would just throw them over his shoulder into the growing pile and continue either coloring or painting. 

 

The Dom chuckled seeing Louis' feet sticking out from the pile of stuffed animals and hauled Louis out. The blue eyed Little squealed in surprise. 

 

"Louis, this is Niall. He's going to play with you this afternoon. Niall, this is Louis, he's my baby." 

 

Louis winced when Harry said 'my baby'. It was too possessive for him and reminded him of the fact that he was wearing a puffy diaper, a short yellow shirt with a duck on it saying "Daddy's Duckling" and socks with yellow ribbons on. At least with "play time" he can be alone and imagine he's coloring with his sisters. 

 

Niall looked friendly-but mostly childish. He had on grey swestpants and a long sleeved red shirt that brought out his blonde hair. Niall grinned. "Hi, Lou-ouis! I Niall!" 

 

 _I Niall_. Louis hopes he never speaks in gibberish like Niall. Still, to be polite and there's no telling what Harry would do for punishment if he was rude, he smiled. 

 

"Hi." 

 

Harry was pleased with how things were going. "We'll be downstairs, loves. Just call if you need anything." 

 

"Buh-bye Mummy!" Niall waved to a blonde woman who stuck her head in and waved back. "Be good." her thick accent spoke to Niall. When they were alone, Louis didn't know what to say. Niall, however, turned to look behind Louis. 

 

"Wha' were you playin? Can I play too?" He asked, nicely. Louis turned back at his coloring books and crayons. He had more than enough to share and nodded. He tried to keep to himself and color quietly, but Niall was chatty and if he wasn't asking Louis pointless questions, he hummed  or mumbled to himself. 

 

Louis then learned of Niall's short attention span. A common trait in Littles, but Louis had yet to experience. 

 

"Got anything else? I played a lot here with Uncle Hazza, but he got you new stuff!" Niall excitedly looked around the room. Louis blinked.  _Niall has been here before? And why did he call him 'Uncle Hazza'?_ Louis didn't know much about Dominant society, other than the fact that they lived the good life. Maybe Niall was actually related to Harry, or was that just a nickname? 

 

"Uuh." Louis mumbled, looking around. Before he could suggest something, Niall gasped and ran to the toy chest. "You 'ave so'ords!" The blonde Little yanked out two foam swords. "Mama never lets me play with these! Let's pw'lay Knights!" 

 

Before Louis could even think rationally,  like why Niall's "Mama" didn't allow her Little to play with such things, he was egar and giggled while pretending to "fight" Niall. The playroom was filled with the childish giggles and laughter along side the sound of two foam swords slashing against one another and for nearly an hour the playroom was a castle, a dungeon and whever battlefield came into their minds. Louis didn't even stop to realize that he was playing like a Little, with another Little in a playroom playing pretend. He was having too much  fun.  His worries tossed out the window of his mind and flooded with childish imagination. 

 

However, not everything went peacefully. Just as Niall was about to 'defeat Louis' the other Little dodged the hit and gently poked Niall in the chest. 

 

"Ha! You're dead! I win." Louis cheered for himself. 

 

Niall fumed. "Did not! You didn't even touched me!" 

 

"It's 'touch' and yes I did!" Louis argued back. Nothing about arguing with Niall had dawned on him yet that he was literally fighting like a small child. 

 

The blonde was upset, dropping his sword and crossed his arms. "You cheated then! I don't play with cheating-cheaters!" 

 

It was as if Niall had insulted his mother and spat in his eye. Louis was so overcome with anger, that what happened next, even he did not expect. "I am not!" 

 

"Are too!" with that, Niall stuck out his tongue. Louis growled and lifted his own sword and poked Niall again. 

 

"See? You're dead again!" 

 

Niall gripped Louis' sword, ignoring the other Little's pleas to let go and yanked it from Louis' grip and smacked it across Louis' pixie face. Shock was the first thing Louis felt. Niall had hit him! And to another who wasn't a Little, they wouldn't be as affected, but the foam sword did cause a sting to Louis' cheek and the second he felt it, he began to sob. 

 

A flee of hurried footsteps we heard. "What's going on?" 

 

"Louis! Are you alright?" Harry hurried to the Little. Perrie gave a stern glare at Niall (who failed to hide the foam sword behind his back.) 

 

Louis continued to cry as Harry picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to further inspect the obvious red mark on his face. 

 

"He hit me, _Daddy_. He hit me!" Louis couldn't have picked a better time to fall deep in headspace. Harry held back a smile he desperately wanted to flash at Louis call him that name he so longed to hear. Louis continued to cry as Harry pressed a cold wash cloth to his hurt cheek. 

 

"Oh, lovely. It's okay, see? Nothing a kiss from Daddy can't solve." Keeping his promise, he planted a soft kiss to the wound. Louis whimpered. 

 

"Let's go talk to Niall and figure out what happened, okay sweetie?" Harry helped Louis to his feet. 

 

 

The way Louis called his 'Daddy' had his heart flutter. 

 

 ☆☆☆

 

After Niall spent time in the corner, apologized to Louis and the foam swords were taken away, both boys were fast asleep having their nap on the couch. 

 

Perrie couldn't stop apologizing. 

 

"I am so sorry for how he acted, Hazza, I'm beyond embarrassed! I just hope it didn't trigger Louis' transition into headspace." she frowned, cupping her cup of tea. Harry shook his head. 

 

"Oh no! Not at all. Actually," he turned to look back, assuring himself that Louis was sleeping sound before leaning in and whispering, "he called me Daddy today! It's the first time too!" 

 

Perrie grinned, remembering her own time when Niall called her and Jesy 'Mama' and 'Mummy'. It's a right of passage for every Parental Dom. It essentially means that The Little was growing comfortable wither their Dom and would soon see them as their potential parents. 

 

"Congratulations, Hazz! This is just the first step, soon he'll be calling you that all the time." 

 

Honestly, Harry couldn't imagine Louis doing such a thing, but imagining that as a reality was nice too. 

 

 _Who knows,_ he asked himself. _Maybe Perrie is right and I'm wrong._  

 

 

Gazing back at his sleeping boy on the couch, his cheek still red and a dummy in his mouth. He hoped he was wrong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go. Introducing: Harry's family.

 

 

Because meeting Niall had gone so well, (maybe not well) and brought Louis into headspace, Harry knew this would be the perfect opportunity for Louis to meet his family-his _new_ family. It was one of Harry's top priorities. Along with keeping Louis into headspace, he was dead-set on Louis forgetting about his biological family. For a Little, it would be traumatic and confusing to be taken away from their real parents and i to the hands of a stranger. However, Doms were not only physically stronger than Gads and could carry Littles with ease, but they are known to be very patient. 

 

Which is why it's best to help the Little forget all about their real family. It would be better on everyone.

 

Gemma, since she was at college, was back for the holidays and his mum and step-father have been begging to see Louis. Harry's family were all Gads (Normal) so it was a surprise to Anne when she found out Harry was a Dom. Of course, she had seen the signs of his naturally protective nature and firmness, but it was a shock because no one from The Styles were Doms, mainly all were Gads. Still, it was a pleasant surprise. 

 

Louis was currently in the pram watching TV. Harry was busy cooking up a tasty brunch consisting of healthy french toast and fruit. He hadn't had any problems that were severe with Louis. Of course he was resistant to things like bedtime, naptime and maybe bathtime, but with a gentle song or negotiations, Harry always had his way. 

 

Smiling back at the boy who was so infused with Elmo and his breakfast bottle, Harry still remembered how Louis called him 'Daddy'. Louis hadn't done it since, but Harry would be patient. 

 

"Hey love, that empty?" Harry gently asked as he approached the white pram. Louis hadn't realized his bottle was empty and handed it back, more interested in the TV. Elmo was talking to Mr. Noodle. 

 

The Dom smiled, "Pretty soon Gramma, Grammpa and Auntie Gemma will be here. Won't that be fun? They're very excited to meet you." 

 

Harry couldn't help but gush at how adorable he dressed Louis. The Little was in a bright red pair of overalls and a dark blue and white striped t-shirt. He even had knitted socks on his small feet. 

 

"Hmm..." Louis held a stuffed whale he seemed to find comfort in. Harry hadn't said anything, but always made sure Louis would fall asleep and wake up with the stuffed  whale. 

 

After Elmo was over, Louis was taken from the pram and given building blocks to stack in the living room while Harry set the table. They'd be here any minute. While Harry was busy, Louis kept to himself. He wasn't an idiot, he knew why Harry's family was coming over. 

 

 _They're gonna trick me into thinking I'm related to them._ He was bitter. His Mum tried to do the same thing. Whenever Louis questioned the existence of his uncle, Jay would prove herself right by showing him pictures. However, she was very strict on answering such questions like "Why can't we find him?" or the ever popular: "Why did you let him go?" 

 

Her answer always was: "Because, Louis, it  was the right thing to do." 

 

Louis knew they weren't looking for him. He was sure that once he was in Harry's custody, Officer Sheeran sent his mother a phone call, or something. Still, he will forever wonder what she did with the money he sent or if she ever tried to write back to him, pleading for him to turn himself in. 

 

All of this would go unanswered and interrupted as the doorbell rang. 

 

_They're here._

 

 

Harry was quick to the door, opening it wide and welcoming everyone in. Louis, just like last time, scurried to hide behind the living room curtians. He listened closely, he could hear happy welcomings from Harry and a chorus of 'I missed you so much!'. Louis suddenly felt very silly for hiding, Harry's family didn't sound mean. 

 

"Where is he? I've been wanting to meet him for so long." a female voice asked. 

 

"He was playing here. Oh, Louis, come out please. Come see Grandma and Grandpa." Harry grew closer to him, spotting him right away hiding in the drapes. Louis frowned when they were pulled back and immediately he went running into Harry's arms to avoid their excited gazes. 

 

"Sorry, mum, he's a bit nervous around strangers." 

 

"It's quite alright, Hazza. Hello, Little one. Can you say Hello?" Anne crouched closer behind Louis. She was very excited to meet Louis, granted they weren't related by any means, but because Harry and Louis shared the same blood type (as how Littles and Doms were matched), she considered Louis to be her grandbaby already. 

 

Harry's mum reminded Louis of his own mother, cheerful, polite and soft. He guessed he could trust her. Slowly, he turned to face a beautiful woman and a pudgy man. Anne grinned. 

 

"You're just the most adorable thing! Robin, look at his blue eyes!" Anne was estatic. 

 

Robin, the pudgy man, reminded Louis of a St. Bernard Puppy and the woman was a female Harry. 

 

Louis didn't say a word. 

 

"Hello there." Robin smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Harry looked around. "Where is Gemma?"

 

"Her flight was delayed, she'll be in later this morning. Now, hand that baby over. I wanna hold him." Anne held out her arms. Of course, Harry was worried. Not that Louis was fat or anything, but Littles were a lot heavier than babies. 

 

"You sure, Mum?" 

 

"Of course! He's so thin, you need to be fattening him up, Harry!" Anne lightly scolded. It made Louis give a small smile that did not go unnoticed. "And there's the happy boy!" Anne, with all her might, held and cuddled Louis close the second she was handed him. "Oh, you're so cuddly." 

 

Harry was delighted. Already Louis was catching on and accepting his family. 

 

 

Now, it was only a matter of time. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a delicious french toast and fruit brunch, Louis was yet again the center of attemtion. He was currently on Robin's lap while playing some game with Anne. 

 

"And then you. . . flick!" Anne showed him his to flick some weird plastic toys into a can, but it was still fun for Louis. He almost didn't hear the fro t door open. 

 

"Oii, oii!" A female voice called out. Louis assumed it was Gemma. Harry let her in and soon he was face-to-face with yet another woman identical to Harry. The blonde haired woman grinned. 

 

"Miss me, lil'bro?" Gemma half snarked hald giggled. Still, the siblings englufed one another in a large hug. That's when Gemma noticed Louis sitting on Robin's lap. 

 

"Hello' lil'chap." she grinned. "I'm your auntie, Gem." 

 

Gemma didn't seem mean to Louis, just a bit loud. However, the large bag she carried caught his interest. It was a large red bag with a handle and he wanted to know what was inside. 

 

Harry hauled Louis over to Gemma. "Gemma, this is my Little Louis. Louis, this is my sisrer, your auntie, Gemma. Say Hi, babes." Louis did no such thing and tried to lean forward to look in the red bag. 

 

"No, we'll open that after your nap." 

 

Louis groaned behind his pacifier. 

 

 

☆★☆

 

Anne wanted to help Harry put Louis to sleep. "It's been years since I got to rock a little one to sleep. I've really got to get on Gemma about getting a man." 

 

"Mum!" Harry barked in a soft laughter. Right now, he was trying to change a sleepy Louis and get him ready for his nap. The second a nappy was taped around Louis' waist and a new sleeper shirt put over his head, Anne was in the rocking chair ready to hold Louis. 

 

While his mother read and cuddled with Louis, Harry was begining to have mixed feelings. 

 

 _Was he really in the wrong for keeping Louis from his mother?_  

 

Of course, he knew that it was well recommend that Littles leave their biological families, but Harry's heart went out for his Little tenderly watching Anne read him a picture book. His mother's words began to replay in his head. Harry sighed. 

 

A warm bottle, a soft voice telling him a story and the rocking motion of the chair aways put Louis to sleep. This was no exception, regardless if it was Anne who lulled him to sleep. 

 

"He's so adorable Harry, I'm glad he's with you now." Anne grasped her son's hand. She was worried about Harry, he was so frightened and miserable when the news of his Little being missing came to them. He was relentless and wouldn't stop hiring investigators and contacting police. Now, her son finally had his Little. Anne always knew he'd be a great Dom. Harry was always a patient child, and when he was twelve he offered to baby sit the neighbor's children as pratice. 

 

Harry smiled, "I'm glad too. I hope he settles in better." 

 

Anne chuckled. "He will, love. Just give it time." 

 

Time was all Harry had, really. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After his nap, Louis was anxious to open the gift Gemma gave him. Harry himself, wanted to strangle his sister when Louis screamed with joy at the present. 

 

"A football, Gemma?" Harry sighed. 

 

"Kiddo loves too!" Gemma sipped her tea, watching as Louis rolled it on the floor, sometimes passing it to Robin or Anne. Louis was warned not to ever throw or kick the ball in the house. Even though it was technically an "out door toy" Harry allowed it just one time since there was snow on the ground. 

 

Harry watched in amusement as Louis happily rolled the ball to Robin. 

 

If it was one thing Harry couldn't deny, it was Louis' happiness. 

 

"Bah-Bye Grammie!" Louis happily chuckled when it was time for everyone to go. Harry heart swelled so much he was afraid it was burst. Louis was finally settling in. 

 

It was official. Louis was part of the family. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've held this chapter off for a while, due to the sad news of the passing of Johannah Deakin. She was such a kind, loving and wonderful woman. She will be missed dearly. ♥


	8. The First Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Louis gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this note should be seen as your WARNING:
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter involves a very sick Louis. There's mild vomiting, a tiny mention of scat and that's really it.
> 
> (Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, I'm trying to wrap this fic up asap.)

 

 

 

A few days after meeting his grandparents and auntie, Louis felt tired, his whole body ached. He couldn't see straight and his head hurt. Louis wasn't deep into headspace, but his sences were almost borderline coherent. All he knew was he felt bad and it was upsetting him by the minute. He hadn't felt like this earlier, and he was content while fingerpainting during playtime just a second ago. He hadn't time to think as his Daddy opened the nursery door.

 

"Louis, lunchtime, sweetie!" Harry called from the hallway. Louis whimpered as he pushed himself away from the drawing table in the playroom and waddled to the doorway where Harry picked him up. Louis wished he hadn't done it so fast, he felt sick. Suddenly those waffles he had for breakfast weren't agreeing with him. 

 

Harry could tell something was wrong. Normally Louis was eager to eat, especially at the promise of hot dogs and mac and cheese. 

 

"Louis, is everything oka-" The Dom didn't get to finish as Louis leaned over to gag. Quickly, Harry rushed to the bathroom where Louis threw up in the toilet. His poor baby was a crying mess. Littles have weaker immune systems, Harry knew, whatever affected them was ten times worse then when a Dom or a Gad became sick. 

 

"There, there love. It's all done." 

 

Louis tilted his head forward to empty his stomach some more. 

 

"Okay, maybe not." 

 

 

 * * * * * 

 

 

After the bathroom incident, Harry had Louis sipping on some cool water.

 

 

If Harry treated Louis like a little prince before, then that was nothing to the kingly treatment he received now. The poor baby wanted nothing but to be rocked, have his back rubbed and gently shushed to.  Harry kept him in a diaper and a loose t-shirt, in case the little was running a temperature. Which was another thing he had to worry about. He knew Louis would probably hate him for what he was about to do next, but it had to be done. 

 

 

The Little whimpered when Harry stopped rocking to stand up. He was comfortable, why did Harry have to move? 

 

 

"Sweetie, Daddy is going to lay you on your tummy, but only for a moment." Harry promised as he gently laid Louis on his belly. Louis whimpered when his sensitive stomach came into contact with the plush changing pad. While Louis was busy trying to get comfortable, Harry was digging through the drawers. He knew he had it somewhere. Louis looked over his shoulder at the man pulling out a jar of jelly and some wipes. 

 

 

"Wha. . . doin.. . ?" The poor Little could hardly speak. He'd rather be sucking on a dummy, but Daddy didn't want him to have something in his mouth if he felt like he would throw up; and his fingers were out of the question as Harry had put mittens on him. 

 

 

Harry found exactly what he was looking for and hid it behind his back. "Lay back down." Harry insisted, softly. He knew Louis was going to hate him. 

 

 

Louis frowned, feeling more frightened and that was pulling him out of whatever little, hazy headspace he was in earlier. "No, what are you doing!?" He demanded, his cheeks turning red with fever. Harry didn't answer him and began to remove Louis' diaper. The boy was naked from the waist down and he didn't like it that Harry removed his unused diaper, something that never happened. His worst fears were confirmed when he saw the tiny thermometer in Harry's hands and suddenly everything clicked. 

 

 

"No! Fuck you!" Louis bursted in anger. Swearing like that would have rewarded himself a trip to the naughty stool and no cartoons for the afternoon, but Harry excused Louis' behavior this one time, as it was the first time he's sworn in weeks and his poor baby was miserable enough, he didn't need any more punishments. Harry wanted to avoid this ordeal, but he had no other choice but to strap Louis's legs so they were still and he wasn't being kicked. If Harry could, he'd take Louis' place in a heartbeat. 

 

 

"Baby, Daddy is only going to check for a minute, I promise you it won't hurt." 

 

 

Louis' stomach growled and Harry feared Louis would be sick again. "Louis, are you going to-?"

 

"Just, do it! Hurry." The Little sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis just wanted this over with so he could have a nap. Harry, as promised, was quick and professional. He made sure to add a generous amount of jelly and didn't push the thermometer too far. Louis had cried when the plastic stick entered his body, which resulted in Harry rubbing his back and promising him he was a good boy and a few extra minutes of TV time when he got better. When the thermometer beeped, Harry winced at the numbers. 

 

 

"Oh, my poor boy is burning up. Daddy's going to get you some medicine." Harry untied the velcro straps around Louis' ankles and re-taped the diaper. Louis was no longer clingy and demanded to rest. Harry, a little heartbroken his boy didn't want to rock with him, understood and tucked Louis in with only the sheets and a fluffy white blanket Louis had grown accustom to sleeping with. After Louis had sipped a spoonful of children's motrin and sipped half a bottle of chilled water, he began to doze off to the tune of the mobile above him. 

 

 

"Sweet dreams, Lou-bear. Daddy will be right here." Harry promised.

 

The next two days were chaotic. Between painful cries and Harry trying to calm his baby, Louis had a fever, vomited twice and now Harry had to wrap Louis using the extra plush diapers because the poor baby's bowels were emptying now that the medicine was working. He was too scared to leave Louis alone even for a second. It was just like the night he brought Louis home, he actually fell asleep in the rocking chair, afraid that this was all a dream and that when he woke up Louis wouldn't be with him. Harry found himself wincing whenever Louis coughed in his sleep, or heard the boy's tummy growl. He hated having Louis be so miserable and he could only imagine the terror Louis would have endured if he were still on the streets. 

 

The Dom shook his head, trying to rid his overthinking mind of such thoughts. 

 

_Louis is here, he is safe._ He told himself over and over again. After an hour of watching his baby, Harry was convined Louis would be fine without him hovering. To calm himself, Harry started a bath for himself. He hadn't had one in a while and the bathroom was right across the room from Louis' so he would be within ear shot. Harry liked treating himself and figured he earned a lavender scented bath with soothing oils and salts.

 

The curly haired man was just about to take off his robe and step into the tub when he heard Louis whining. Rushing back into the nursery, poor Louis was shivering under his blanket. 

 

"Poor baby. . . " Harry cooed as Louis slowly sat up to clutch his stomach. Louis was miserable, he hurt and was cold, but blankets made him feel hot and icky. For the first time while being sick, Louis clung to Harry. His DNA sending signals to his brain that Daddy would make everything better, sending him into a deep headspace he had been resisting for a while. The Daddy Dom smiled, hugging Louis back. Suddenly, an idea came to his Daddy.

 

"Lou-Lou, want a bath with Dada?" 

 

If Louis were not in headspace, than he would of been disgusted at the idea of sharing a bath with Harry-a stranger. But, no, this was Daddy, his head told his heart. And a bath sounded wonderful. He nodded as Harry gently removed him from the crib and declothed him. Harry took careful steps into the tub before sinking down, Louis not leaving his arms. The bath was pleasent, the lavender scents and the soft, warm water soothed Louis' body and his stomach wasn't churning as much.

 

Harry gently washed Louis and let the boy float in the water on his back against his chest. No words were needed to be hushed or spoken, Harry had never felt closer to his baby than he did now. Louis, though not uttered a word, felt the same way. 

 

Daddy loved him, he saw. 

 

_How could he have ever hated Daddy?_

 

The bath water grew cold, the daddy dom deemed it was time to leave. On the changing table, he gave Louis a nice lotion massage on the back and between his shoulders. All of it felt too good to be true for the Little as he caved into Harry's tender and loving touch. Louis was dressed in a blue silk nightgown and diapered while being swaddled in a blanket and lowered into his crib.

 

Before he knew it, he was out like a light. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Here, sweetie, take small sips." Harry said as he handed Louis a tippy cup of apple juice. It had been three days since Louis was sick and the Little was able to sit up and sleep with a pillow. His fever was gone and he hadn't gagged or had diarrhea in two days, but Harry was still cautious. Not so much of a sniffle had left his baby but he didn't want to risk any chances. 

 

"Thank oo'" the little murmered, taking the cup and returning to drawing a picture. It was a picture of him kicking a ball into a football net. The crayon colors were mixing together in his picture but the Little didn't care as much as he would when not in headspace.

 

Harry grinned. 

 

"What are you drawing, baby?" 

 

"Foot ball!" Louis grinned, while continuing to talk about the game in his Little gibberish. Harry listened fondly, stroking a few stray hairs off of his baby's face. Louis stopped rambling to ask Harry a question. 

 

"Daddy, when's my football game start?" 

 

Harry chuckled,  clearly Louis hadn't forgotton being signed up for the Little Football games earlier this year. 

 

"Soon, baby. Soon." 

 

Still, Harry had a bad feeling about Louis playing footie. It was aimed for much older Littles, and he feared Louis may not qualify because of his size, or the fact that Harry prefered him in diapers all day. He'd have to double check on the age limits. Louis hadn't picked up on Harry's worry, as the Little began talking about how excited he was to kick a football again. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go.


	9. The First Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has his first footie game.
> 
> Some new neighbor's move in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, thought I uploaded this chapter. Guess I didn't.

 

 

 

Footie practice had Harry on edge more than Louis. However, the plus side for Harry was the adorable little red footie outfit Louis was required to wear. Harry insisted on taking pictures for his Instagram, much to Louis' annoyance who wanted to play. 

 

"Daddy, time to go!" Louis huffed, clutching his footie ball. He wanted to be on the fields as soon as possible and do some super kicks. Harry snapped a few more photos before crouching down to Louis. Thankful for the pleasant spring weather, and that his allergies weren't acting up, Harry began reciting strict rules for his baby. 

 

"If you need a time out, baby or you want Daddy, don't hesitate to ask, darling." Harry fussed, straightening  Louis' red shorts. Louis sighed, "I know, Daddy. Coach Liam said that already!" Louis whined, becoming agitated. He wanted to start playing soon. 

 

Harry led Louis to a long bench where other Littles Louis knew were either waiting or getting ready for he game. Harry began to stap on a helmet to Louis' head when the boy became fussy. 

 

"Don' need tha' daddy!" He groaned, leaning away. 

 

"Louis, Daddy wants you to be safe, and look, everyone else is wearing their helmets." Louis gazed at the other Littles like him wearing bright blue helmets. They were for precaution if one would fall, or if a Little kicked the ball to hard and it went flying in the air. Safety was always taken seriously with Little Sports. 

 

Louis huffed in defeat, allowing his daddy to tighten his helmet. 

 

"Nervous?" Harry asked. 

 

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna kick the ball and-and-and it's gonna hit the sun!" Louis jumped up and down, bringing a warmth to Harry's heart. The Dom watched lovingly at how Louis spoke about football. While keeping in touch with the police, Louis' biological mother had told them as much as she could to help hem find him. And one of the things she mentioned was how much he loved the sport and, if it would help, to often check football fields to see if they could catch him playing. 

 

A part of Harry feared that allowing Louis to play football would bring him out of headspace, but by the looks of it, the boy was only growing more and more excited as their instructor, a Gen named Liam Payne, arrived. He was gentle around the Littles, patient too. Hell, he could've lied through his teeth saying he was a Dom and Harry would have believed him. First Liam had them do some stretches and over checked their safety gear before going over the rules. 

 

Harry couldn't help but cheer loudly with the other Dom parents and snap pictures for his Mum as he saw Louis kicking the ball, making goal after goal. Harry was so proud of his little boy, his super star. 

 

After the first game, Liam decided to let them have a twenty minute rest. 

 

"Did'ya see me?!" Louis asked over and over again, out of breath as he raced to his Daddy. 

 

"I did, love. You were terrific!" Harry grinned, reaching down to hug his little boy. 

 

"I'm the best!" Louis grinned. While Harry wanted to remind Louis about how impolite it was to brag, Liam interrupted him. "Hat you are, little guy. Hi, I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Liam." Harry reached out to shake the man's hand. He had only spoken briefly to Liam at registration, but he seemed like an okay guy. 

 

"I'm Harry. I actually had been worried that Louis wouldn't be ole enough to play." 

 

Louis hid himself behind Harry, he liked coach Payne, but it was a bit shy when Daddy spoke about him to other people. 

 

Liam chuckled. "It wasn't his height if that's what you were worried about. He plays like a Dom or a Gen, is what I was implying." 

 

It was Harry's turn to be shocked. And worried. Had Louis gone out of headspace while playing? If so, he had half a mind to pull Louis out of the game right now. Louis was his little boy, not a football player and he'd do no such thing to put that amount of stress on his little one. 

 

"You know, I coach a class for Gens as well. And, with your permission, I would like to invite Louis to play with them." Liam spoke softly, he was, after all, walking on thin ice. Doms are known to be very protective of their Littles. He had heard stories about old fashioned Doms often never allowing their Littles to participate in Little Sports. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I see..."

 

Louis looked up, hopeful and shy. 

 

Liam nodded, "It was just an offer, if you decline I'd have no hard feelings at all." 

 

Harry hummed. Liam waved goodbye to Louis before greeting other parents. Louis looked up at his Daddy. He had a serious face while looking at Coach Payne. It was the same face he had that usually followed with the word: "No." 

 

"Daddy?" Louis asked. "Wha's wrong?" 

 

Harry couldn't help but smile at Louis' concern for him. It was so endearing. "Oh, nothing, sweetie. Did you have fun?" Louis nodded and began to ramble on and on of the game's events as if Harry hadn't filmed the whole thing. Harry listened intently as he strapped Louis into his car seat. 

 

"And then, I was talkin' to Blake-Daddy, did you know Blake is from Mass. . . Massess. . Masseschewsus?" 

 

"Massachusetts, Baby." Harry smirked, giving a soft kiss to Louis' forehead before entering the driver's seat. 

 

"Yeah, there! He's from far away. And we were talking about Football, but he calls it something else. Anyway, we wanna play more and Coach Liam said to his Daddy that if he wanted to play more he could!" Louis bounced in his seat as Harry pulled out of the muddy field. His little boy was sure to need a bath when they get home. 

 

A lump formed in Harry's throat. It seems Louis overheard the invite. Harry found subconsciously gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He wasn't mad at Coach Payne, but in Harry's view, the man should have known better than to assume some Dominant Parents would allow their Littles to participate in normal sports-even if it was with not-yet-classified children. Parental Doms were naturally protective as it was, and it took everything in Harry not to lecture the man in front of everyone. He knew Liam ment well, which happened to be the only reason he didn't do it. 

 

 "Daddy? Can I play more? Blake's Mommy and Daddy said he could." Louis asked, hopeful. For added measurements, he stuck out his bottom lip and gave his best puppy eyes. 

 

 "No Louis. You're sticking to normal Little Sports." Harry kept his eyes on the road.

 

Louis scoffed. "No fair! Blake's Mommy and Daddy-"

 

"I don't care about Blake's parents. I'm your Daddy, Louis and I said 'No'." Harry turned around when they reached a stop light. "I'm reluctant enough sending you to Little Sports. Football is a dangerous enough game as it is, Baby-"

 

 _"No it's not!"_ Louis was more than upset now. It wasn't fair to him that Blake could play with bigger kids but he couldn't. 

 

Harry frowned, "Do not yell at me, young man." 

 

Louis turned away from his Daddy's glare in favor to gazing out the window, pouting. Harry tried to focus on his driving but every once in awhile he'd peek into his rear view mirror and catch Louis wiping a tear away from his eyes or continue sulking out the window. It broke his heart to see Louis so upset on his account, but Harry felt it would be Louis' best interests to stay in Little Sports at the most. 

 

The Dom felt as if he had fucked up the whole day. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Louis' attitude hadn't left. While it was no surprise to Harry, he expected Louis to act up for a while (as the boy usually did when he didn't get his way) but the Dom was getting fed up with how long the misbehavior streak was lasting. 

 

"Louis, I'm not going to tell you again. Please, put your toys away, it's time for bed." The Daddy stood tall, firm, with his hands crossed over his chest and frowned at Louis sitting at the plastic table coloring. 

 

"Don't wanna." Louis mumbled. 

 

"I know you don't, but it's time for Little boys to be asleep in their cribs, now let's go." 

 

Arguments like that happened over the span of three days since Louis' footie game. Harry had enough of it. Still, time outs, corner time and even early naps have done nothing for him, or Louis's attitude. Harry began to fear the worst that Louis was almost forcing himself out of regression that he worked so hard for his Little to fall into. It wasn't uncommen and proved to be a hassle for Dominant parents. 

 

After a few days of muggy, rainy weather, the sun had dried the ground and it was warm enough to play outside again. Louis had taken a liking to the swing set Harry had installed for him. It even had a small rock climbing wall on the side and a tunnel slide! Louis wasn't interested in sliding however, his mind was content swinging softly while holding a rainbow bear he had become accustomed to snuggling the most. 

 

Louis could make out his Daddy watching him from the patio window sometimes. He knew his Daddy worried a lot, today Louis found it annoying. Granted, he did feel bad for acting like a brat the past few days, but he was angry. 

 

Daddy wasn't letting him play footie like a big boy. He was just as good as them, Louis huffed. 

 

"But Daddy thinks I'm too Little." Louis sighed to his rainbow bear. He liked talking to the bear, Mr. Bear would listen to him always. "But Daddy is a worry-wart. I can so play with bigger kids, even against Daddies. You think I'm good at football, don't you?" 

 

He forced the bear to nod it's head, making himself smile

 

"That's what I thought." Louis chuckled, swinging at a faster pace. 

 

The Little stopped swinging when he heard the sound of a truck moving closer, but he couldn't see one. Louis frowned, holding Mr. Bear closer to further investigate the source of noise. Next door was a house, but it was fenced off by large shrub bushes. Daddy once told him he was not allowed to venture through them because it would be trespassing, but today his mind was more curious than cautious. 

 

Louis blinked, moving shrubs away to see a white moving van and tall men unload furniture. 

 

"Someone moved in, Mr. Bear."  Louis whispered, even though no one could see him. Louis wondered who it could be. He watched attentively, seeing men haul a large table, then boxes and a few chairs. He would have stayed to spy more but a large pair of arms cupped him from under his arm pits that had him scream in fright. 

 

He relaxed seeing it was only Daddy. But then gulped at the anger he saw on Daddy's face. "And what exactly were you doing, Louis Styles?" 

 

Louis abandoned any feeling of resentment towards Harry about football and pointed to the house above the shrubs. 

 

"Someone's moving in, Daddy!" 

 

Harry turned to hum. "It appears we have new neighbors. Well, we're going to leave them alone and let them settle in for a while." 

 

Louis frowned, he wanted to meet these new people. The other neighbors they have to the right of them are an elderly couple, The Bensons. While The Bensons are nice (Mrs. Benson even lets Louis help her make cookies) they aren't exactly the playful type and can't run around when Louis wants to. Looking back at the house, Louis secretly wishes a Little like him would be living next door. 

 

It all tied in with Football and the new neighbors. The reason Louis wants there to be a Little, is so he can have friends closer to home. 

 

He loved Daddy, but he was lonley. And stuffed animals like Mr. Bear can only be a comfort for so long. 

 

○●○ 

 

After 3 days (and much nagging from Louis) Harry decides it's the perfect time to greet the new neighbors. He made a healthy apple pie as a welcoming gift. Louis was debating on which stuffie to bring to play with the other Little, giving Harry a mini heartbroken moment.

 

"Sweetie, we've never met these people, and they might be a regular couple and not have a Little." Harry reminded, "so don't be too upset, okay?"

 

Louis nodded. "I'll still be good though. Maybe they'll play if I ask nicely?"

 

Harry smirked at his baby's enthusiasm. They held hands walking next door. It was a house almost identical to Harry's only it was colored a dark grey and had a dog door. Louis gasped, hoping an animal was living here. If he couldn't have a Little friend, then he'd be happy petting a puppy or a kitty. Harry let Louis ring the doorbell and they waited until the door was open by a man with semi-long curly hair. It was more wavy than curly, he also had on glasses and a faded band t-shirt.

 

He was also as tall as Harry, which intimidated Louis. 

 

Louis was suddenly shy and tried his best to hide.

 

"Hello, my name is Harry Styles. This is my Little, Louis. We live next door and wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood." Harry grinned.

 

The man smiled. "Thank you very much, my name is Ashton Irwin. Why don't you both come in." 

 

Louis followed as Harry led them into the cool home. Looking around, Louis saw no traces of a puppy or a kitty. He did however see someone sitting on the couch. That someone was a blonde boy holding a stuffed penguin. He was dressed in black leggings and an overly large t-shirt that said "Daddy's Little Rockstar"

 

Turning, the boy's face turned a slight pink seeing strangers in his new home. 

 

"Don't be shy, sweetie. This is my Little, Lucas." Ashton held his arms out to the boy who glady ran into them, holding his penguin tightly. 

 

"Oh, that's fine. I understand completely" Harry chuckled, moving out of the way to reveal Louis. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas. This is my Little boy, Louis." 

 

"Hi." Louis grinned, boldy speaking. 

 

Lucas turned away, hiding in his Daddy's chest. Louis wondered if he did anything wrong but Ashton assured them. "You'll have to excuse him, he's still a bit nervous from the move."

 

"Where did you move from, if I may ask?"

 

"Australia. This one is far from home and doesn't like it." Ashton chuckled sadly. "Lucas, would you like to go play with Louis? You can go play in the basement if you behave."

 

Louis didn't like the idea of playing in a basement. In his house, the basement was off-limits because Daddy did laundry down there.  However, Lucas liked the idea and his attitude changed, motioning Louis to follow him as they carefully walked down the padded steps into the basement.  Lucas' basement was his playroom and it had an abundance of toys, some Louis even owned, but even more so it was where he held something very dear to his heart. 

 

"This is my guitar." Lucas smiled, showing Louis. Louis gasped. It was an actual electric guitar that Louis knew his Daddy would never purchase for him. (Not that he wanted one, personally, but he still found it cool.) 

 

"You're so lucky, my Daddy wouldn't let me have one of those!" 

 

"I can't play it a lot though. Papa says I need to act more my age." Lucas frowned. "I used to play all the time back home. I was even in a band, but that was before..." 

 

Louis got the message and felt his stomach start to hurt as he thought about his old family. His mother and his sisters, he missed them all so much. Suddenly, as quick as he remembered his family, his brain sent signals to his body to further regress due to stress and the Little found himself intrigued with Lucas' stuffed penguin. 

 

"Hey, I got an idea! Wanna play with my bear?" Louis held out his rainbow bear. "His name is Mr. Bear and he hasn't met. . . Um. What's your stuffie's name?" 

 

Lucas smiled. "Pengy. He's from Australia like me."  

 

"Mr. Bear is from London." Louis giggled. The two allowed their stuffed animals to "get to know eachother" by sitting them next to one another on the sofa while the boys played in a make-shift fort out of pillows and blankets. They had a fun time and completely forgot about their own worries and inner trust issues. 

 

By the end of the day, Louis was more than happy to claim Lucas (or Luke as he liked to nickname him) as his best friend. 

 

"Next time, we gotta invite Niall and Blake, they're my friends and you'll like them. But Niall eats a lot and Blake is a bit older, but we can play footie again and-" 

 

Harry chuckled, holding the chatty Louis in his arms. It was dusk and they two boys had a busy afternoon playing footie outside. 

 

"Calm down, Lou. What do you say to Mr. Irwin?" 

 

"Thank you for having us over Mr. Irwin." 

 

"You're welcome, Louis. Lukey, what do you say next?" 

 

"Thank you for being nice and playing with me." 

 

The two Doms had a hard time holding in their coos at the sweet message. Ashton and Harry exchanged numbers to schedule another playdate before Harry carried his yawning Little back next door home.

 

"Did you have fun, Lou?" 

 

Louis nodded, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He had so much fun running around with Luke that it was a breeze for Harry to tuck him into bed. The Dom had a feeling the dry-spell of Louis' affection had worn out. 

 

 

 And he was right. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter


	10. The Last Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sees someone familiar in the supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks for all the kudos and love. I did NOT anticipate this fic to take this long to complete (it's unacceptable and I'll try to be better.) But here we are at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

It was shopping day and Louis' once dreaded (and humiliating) experience had faded into one of pure anticipation. Because he knew that if he was a very well behaved boy during shopping, then his Daddy would allow him to look at the toys. While Louis was normally compliant, there was one factor Harry hadn't managed to tackle. 

 

"But Daddy, I wanna walk, please." Louis pouted. 

 

"I'd much rather you sit in the cart, love. Then I won't have to worry about you running away." Harry crouched down, ready to pick Louis up when the boy pushed his hands away. 

 

"No, I won't run, Daddy. I wanna help!" Louis begged. Harry loved it when Louis spoke about never running away (considering the boy used to threaten to leave constantly in the beginning of their relationship) but his nerves were not settled. 

 

Harry folded his arms, pondering. Louis was acting much older than he'd like him to be. Not that he was pressuring Louis, he loved seeing his little boy happily and playfully kicking a football, or building a project with legos. But Harry wanted a baby. He wanted Louis to be almost 100% dependable on him. Louis could feed and dress himself and he had taken to using the plastic potty more often than he did his diapers (though Harry had stocked up on them, a waste of money entirely.) 

 

The Dom had spoken to his mother about this; while Anne sympathized with him she reminded him that Louis was his own person and needed to be himself. 

 

Giving up, Harry sighed, "Alright. But you are to hold my hand and stay by me at all times-"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Louis held out his hand. "Let's go, Daddy. Gotta get food!" 

 

Harry chuckled at Louis everlasting enthusiasm. That's one thing he wouldn't change for the world. Louis used to find things so dull and embarrassing, now he looks at things with such a gaze of wonder and amazement, it's hard not to coo at his big blue eyes.

 

True to his word, Louis was a very good boy in the store. He didn't once wander off, or fidget with anything and kept a firm hold of his Daddy's hand as Harry read the lables on boxes. They were in the fresh produce isle when Louis' hand became sweaty and he asked for his hand back to wipe on his shirt. 

 

"Daddy, I'm bored." Louis groaned, holding on to the shopping trolly. 

 

"Louis, I'm going to grab one thing, please stand still." Harry spoke, reaching for a bag to put bunches of kale inside. Louis sighed, but only moved when he heard a voice that was so familiar just around the corner. 

 

" _No, give it back, that's mine!"_

 

Louis frowned, looking back to see his Daddy was still busy. He knew he promised not to walk away, but his mind was too curious and almost longing for his own good. _Turn back, Daddy will be cross and not let me look at the toys when we're done shopping._ His Little common sense was no match for his persistant sluthing. Louis took tip toe steps away from Harry and scurried down the isle to turn around the corner and gasped. His regressed state of mind was fighting with his heart again. Louis couldn't move. His body felt frozen to the store floor as he looked on at the family before him. 

 

"Mummy, Fizzy took my headband!" 

 

"You took it from me this morning!" 

 

"But it's in my hair now!" 

 

Two older girls began arguing louder and two more smaller twins stood in the cart, jumping and squealing as they tried to reach for boxes on shelves. But Louis' eyes were for the woman in front. Turning, Louis Styles was seeing his mother for the first time in months. Johannah Tomlinson looked as if she had aged a tad, she had dark circles under her eyes and a frown on her face, scolding her twin girls for jumping and then the older two for fighting in public. More so, he noticed her belly sticking out more than it had last he'd seen her. 

 

Fizzy noticed Louis first and gasped. "Mummy, it's Lou!" 

 

Johannah's head shot up so fast she almost gave herself whipflash. Now, everyone was looking at him. Only the twins began smiling and calling for him (as they were too young to understand why the situation was awkward and not entierly a good one). Johannah quickly turned he cart around and ordered the girls to follow her. 

 

Louis felt his heart sink. 

 

"Wait!" He called, starting to run after them. Even though he was running, he still couldn't quite catch up to them in the crowd of people. "Mummy, wait!" 

 

Adults Louis bumped into gave him questioning glances, but Louis didn't care. He tried not to loose sight of his family. Just as he was right on their tails, a pair of hands swooped down and picked him up, leaving him screaming and crying. 

 

"Woah, now, little guy. Fancy seeing you again. What seems to be the problem?" It was Officer Sheeran. He had been doing supermarket duty for some overti e pay when he thought he recgonized Louis running again. 

 

"M-mummy!" Louis' state of mind began confoming with his DNA. He had regressed again. And was utterly heartbroken that his Mummy left him. Officer Sheeran didn't have time to respond as Harry began frantically rushing to his side. 

 

"Oh, thank God. Louis, what were you thinking?!" Harry scolded as soon as Officer Sheeran put Louis in his arms. He had been frightened when he turned around and Louis was no where to be spotted. He knew he should have put Louis in the trolly. 

 

Poor Louis was blubbering with tears. 

 

" _Mummy_." He sobbed, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Louis was so distraught. Harry was confused until Ed spoke up. "I don't know what happened, but I think he saw someone he wasn't supposed to." 

 

Harry nodded. Making key note to never return to this store in fear of Louis seeing her again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis hadn't gone unpunished for his disappearing act in the store. Harry had taken away a week of TV time and Park trips until the punishment was up, but he personally didn't think Louis was affected by any of this. The Dom was expecting his Little to act up and retaliate against him; but no such thing did. Louis took his punishment without complaints.

 

Harry needed to make some calls. 

 

He called Dr. Monroe, a Gen experienced in Little psychology. Dr. Monroe was a man in his fifties, heavy weight and adored a bushy beard that had Louis looking up at his Daddy in confusion as to why he was brought here. Dr. Monroe asked Louis questions, such as if he liked it at his Daddy's or not. Louis answered each question politely while playing with a cool train set. 

 

"Daddy, I want a train set. Can you gimmie one?" Louis absentmindedly asked, watching the red train entered a tunnel. 

 

"There seems to be nothing wrong with him right now." Dr. Monroe pointed out, "However, that doesn't mean it won't later. I'm not going to prescribe him any medications. I think he was just in shock." 

 

The Dom nervously looked over at his Louis. 

 

"I don't want to loose him," Harry admitted. "He ran away and went missing for a month after his Classification Test and. . . I was so worried. It took me months to break him into his role before he finally submitted to his fate." 

 

Dr. Monroe nodded, clicking his pen. "And what about you, Harry? How do you feel about this?" 

 

Harry sighed, shifting on his chair. His eyes never left his Little boy, happily playing with the trains. "Afraid. I was afraid he'd run after her some more and. . ."  _I'd loose him again._

 

Dr. Monroe seemed to have read his mind and assured him that nothing seemed to be wrong. "It's very rare that once a Little enters His or Her's headspace that they would leave it. Even then, the worst that could happen is obviously tantrumsbefore they fall in again. But if you have any distress, be it with yourself or Louis, than I'm only a phone call away." 

 

Harry thanked him. Before he left, he had to ask one thing. 

 

"I know you might not get this often. . . but I just want to know if I should do this or not. . ."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After weeks of medical searching and two nervous phone calls to Johannah, Harry finally had the information he had. 

 

"Louis, hurry up, sweetie. Our guests will be here." Harry called into the living room. Louis groaned. It was Saturday and Daddy woke him up too early for his liking. When he was informed that someone was coming over to play with him, his mood soon turned from sour to sweet. Louis loved playdates, especially at his house where he could show off his toy room. 

 

"Who's coming, Daddy? You never tolded _meee_." Louis whined, hugging Harry's pant leg. 

 

Harry chuckled, keeping his eye out the window for the car he was expecting. "Take a guess, babes." 

 

"Auntie Gemma?" Louis hoped. His Auntie was so cool and always brought treats for him. Harry shook his head. "No, try again." 

 

"Is Niall coming over? We didn't finish playing last time, cause you made us nap and then Mrs. Perrie came and tooked him away." Louis pouted. That was the worst thing about Paydates: they always ended. 

 

Harry shook his head again. "No, baby. It's not Niall."

 

"Gramma and Granpapa?" 

 

"Nope."

 

"Luke and Ashy?" 

 

"Nope." 

 

Louis was stumped. Who else did he know that was coming over? He had no idea and soon grew frustrated. "Dunno then Daddy, tell me!" 

 

Harry sat Louis down on one of the couches and kneeled in front of him. "Sweetie, do you remember what happened a few days ago? We were at the store and you walked away from Daddy?" 

 

The Little blushed in embaressment. He didn't like it when Daddy brought up his past mistakes. Still, he nodded and mumbled. "said I was sorry." 

 

"You're not in trouble, sweetie. But do you remember why you ran from Daddy?" 

 

Louis nodded. "Saw me Mum." That answer wasn't spoken in the light, airy voice that was normal "Little Louis" voice, but Harry could tell he wasn't out of headspace. It was clear that Louis missed his biological family. And Harry had spoken to Dr. Monroe and Louis' mother for more information regarding Louis' family history and if it would be safe for him to be doing such a thing. He was taking a huge risk in all of this, so he prayed to God this wouldn't backfire on him. 

 

"Yes, Louis. And I'm not mad at you, but I want you to know that your Mother loves you, but she can't take care of you properly." Harry explained. 

 

"Daddy's job." Louis gave a soft smile that melted Harry's heart. The Dom chuckled, rubbing his nose against Louis' in affection. 

 

"That's right sweetie. But. . .Do you know that you're not the only one in your family to be Little?" 

 

Louis had to think hard about that. He didn't remember much about it, but if he thought hard enough, he could remember his mother talking about his uncle. Uncle William. The mysterious Uncle he had never met. 

 

Louis' eyes widened. 

 

"Am I gonna meet him for reals, Daddy?! I never met Unca' William. Mommy said he was Little but I couldn't see him." 

 

Harry nodded and heard a car door shut. Louis gasped. Right behind him, Harry opened the door and walked hand-in-hand with Louis to greet their guests. 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis and Harry would live a peaceful for many years to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was un-edited. Sorry for any errors.


End file.
